


A very nice gift and lovely car ride

by ShadowGirl548



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV David, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGirl548/pseuds/ShadowGirl548
Summary: I can't imagine David and Patrick not texting each other after their first kiss. Here is a small fic about David getting ready for bed the night of Grad Night and their goodnight texts.





	A very nice gift and lovely car ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first David and Patrick fic. Please be kind!

After eating a very large piece of cake and listening to Alexis talk for an hour about how sweet Ted was to show up to graduation, David started on his nightly skin care routine. As he applied his face mask, his thoughts drifted to the way Patrick's lips felt on his as they kissed earlier and the way his skin felt under David's finger tips. Goose bumps quickly arose as David felt those butterflies that he so rarely felt. He couldn't remember the last time he felt them. He remembered the first time he had allowed himself to imagine that Patrick might feel something for him. It was the night of the store opening when Patrick hugged him. It had felt so right. David hadn't wanted to let go.

David's alarm shook him out of his trance and he scrubbed the mask off of his face. He looked in the mirror and studied himself. He felt different after tonight. Something about the way Patrick had said thank you made him feel warm inside. He had never been thanked after kissing anyone. David picked up his phone and opened a text to Patrick.

_To: Patrick_

_Thank you for tonight_

David studied the screen and felt torn. He deleted the text and applied a thin layer of serum over his skin. As it absorbed he went to pick up his phone as it dinged.

_Patrick:_

_I hope you had a good Birthday David_

David's lips curled to one side of his mouth as he read the text. He quickly applied his moisturizer and walked to his bed, getting under the covers.

"What's with you?" Alexis asked, studying David.

"Nothing! Just going to bed! Ugh!" David snapped back

"Ohmygosh David! I was just asking. You looked all...happy." Alexis replied.

"I'll have you know, I had a great birthday celebration with Stevie and Patrick so, eat glass!" David explained.

"Ugh! David! I'm going to bed!" Alexis replied, turning off the lamp and turning over under her covers.

"Fine!" David exclaimed. He rolled his eyes at Alexis and turned over so he was propped up on his elbows, phone in hand.

_David:_

_Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't reply sooner. Alexis was being...Alexis._

David hit send before he could second guess. He didn't know if Patrick would still be awake. His phone made a loud ding.

"Ugh David!"

"Go to bed Alexis!"

David turned his ringer off and opened the text.

_Patrick:_

_It was her graduation today. Don't you think she gets a pass?_

_David:_

_I thought you were on my side!_

_Patrick:_

_I am David._

_David:_

_I know 😊_

_Patrick:_

_Good. I realized you got a present but you didn't get a birthday cake. You didn't even get to blow out a candle. Don't worry I'll fix it._

_David:_

_No need. My parents got a cake for us. "Happy Day Alex and Davis" can you believe!?_

_Patrick:_

_E for effort?_

_David:_

_Sure. Plus, a cake can't top that present or the car ride home..._

_Patrick:_

_What happened in the car?_

_David:_

_Patrick._

_Patrick:_

_😊 I'm glad we went out tonight and that you liked the present and what happened in the car._

_David:_

_A very nice frame and lovely car ride home._

_Patrick:_

_Thank you David_

_David:_

_Good night Patrick_

_Patrick:_

_Good night David_

David put his phone down and scrunched his pillow into a ball. He stuffed his face into the pillow and smiled bigger than he ever had before. Alexis was right. Patrick was into him.


End file.
